In the prior art, there have been disclosed various support systems which may take the form of, for example, side racks and which are arranged in the cooking chamber of cooking appliances equipped with microwave sources, in particular in the region of the cooking chamber side walls, to receive and support a food-supporting member thereon.
When side racks are installed in cooking chambers of cooking appliances having a microwave source, then such a side rack must be fastened in such a way that radiation can be reliably prevented from leaking from the cooking chamber during microwave operation.
A wide variety of fastening devices have been disclosed in the prior art for this purpose. For example, side racks have been used which are installed by connection to the cooking chamber wall. Such connections are often very complex to manufacture and install, because appropriate precautions have to be taken to prevent microwave radiation from leaking from the cooking chamber.